An internal combustion engine combusts a mixture of air and fuel within cylinders to generate drive torque at a crankshaft. Scavenging refers to an operating mode of the engine where a specific overlap of the cylinder intake and exhaust valves being open is commanded such that fresh air forces residual exhaust gas out of the cylinder. Utilizing the scavenging mode of the engine potentially increase engine performance at certain operating conditions, such as low engine speeds. When the engine is operating in the scavenging mode, however, the in-cylinder air/fuel ratio (FA) no longer equals the exhaust gas FA. This difference in the exhaust gas FA potentially causes an increase in emissions if unaccounted for. This could be particularly true for turbocharged engines due to the larger pressure differentials of air and exhaust gas. Accordingly, while such engine systems work well for their Intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.